


Strange Sounds from the King's Chambers (or The Guards Are A Little Xinsai)

by elfkinwoods



Category: merlin(tv)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, PWP, poor guards outside the doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfkinwoods/pseuds/elfkinwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was once a tough, dull job guarding the King's chambers at night, until the guards heard strange sounds from within the doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Sounds from the King's Chambers (or The Guards Are A Little Xinsai)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thymeindeepforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymeindeepforest/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to my dear TS, who has always shined with brilliancy!  
> I wrote this because I said I felt a bit down...strange logic but anyway here it is, all done. Again, I need to say English is not really my language and please do forgive me if there are strange grammatical mistakes...
> 
> For those who don't know the word Xinsai(心塞), I apologize because I can't really explain it in Engslih...though you can imagine it is how the guards feel when they realize what Arthur and Merlin are doing in those chambers...
> 
> Hope you like this.
> 
> Oh and blame me for the format problems because I'm such an idiot at such things T^T

The long nights were always cold and lonely in Camelot. Well not for everyone. But the guarding knights at the Citadel certainly were on great terms with the freezing night chills and the lonely watch through the seemingly endless darkness, while they always had to keep an eye on potential danger. The night watch was a tough job, but it was an honour, as it was bestowed upon the most responsible, most watchful of the young knights.

 

They had no pastime, the night guards, at least under Uther’ s reign. Those guarding the King’s chambers had to suffer the dullest nights. After all, it was about the security of all Camelot when they guarded the king.

 

They never dared poke fun of Uther. He was the type of kings that the people respect and fear, apart from his enemies who hated his very guts. The only way to help them through the night shift was collecting the different ways of Uther’ snoring. They made a chart of it, but never dared to show others, still wishing to keep their heads safe and sound.

 

And then Arthur was King. And things were changed and the ban was lifted. It was a surprise to the whole court except those very close to Arthur, including his manservant, the clumsy, foolish Merlin.

 

And it caused a little tumult among the night guards.

 

Arthur had announced that the ban on magic was to be officially lifted in a full moon’s time. That night Merlin gathered Arthur’s clothes and went in Arthur’s chambers and never left. The guards wondered at first, thinking they must have missed something.

 

‘Have you seen Merlin left?’

 

‘...No?’

 

‘I thought he’s already gone.’

 

‘I bet he is. It’s almost midnight.’

 

So they thought. And they were to discover how wrong they were.

 

At first they thought there was burglary when a soft cry came through the doors to Arthur’s chambers.

 

‘Uhhh...don’t!not there!...aargh...’it was a strange, high-pitched voice and the guards were instantly alerted. They dashed to the doors and bounced them open, only to find the King staring incredulously at them and a very flushed Merlin by the desk, his arms full of dried tunics, as if, as if, he had been only tidying.

 

‘We heard...strange sounds, sire.’ said the captain of the night guards, rather awkwardly.

 

Arthur’s face told them they really needed to vanish from thin air at that moment. And Merlin, who was good at being invisible, managed to pull his looses breeches back on and conjured a stiff little smile.

 

‘Nothing of importance.’ Arthur’s voice was  _almost_  as calm and kingly as always. ‘No one is to enter, unless I call for you myself.’

 

‘Yes, sire.’ said the guards as they retreated, this time forcing themselves not to wonder why Merlin wasn’t retreating with them.

 

The thick wooden doors closed again. The guards, being guards, after all, had to stand close by them. They could not really get the conversation going on inside the chambers, though they could tell the king was indeed talking, his voice low and muffled on this side of the doors. 

 

It was fortunate that they couldn’t really hear the words or the king might want to personally assassinate them. But the sounds that came next, though diluted by the thickness of the doors, were definitely audible to their ears.

 

 _‘Aaarrgh_...please, Arthur!.... _nnnngh_!!!....’

 

The young guards were horrified at the moans. Was the king mistreating Merlin? (Because it clearly was Merlin’s moans.) He sounded in pain...or did he?

 

‘Arthur!... _aarrrggh_....’

 

‘Do you think his majesty is perhaps...?’ one of the guards stared in blank at the doors.

 

‘I have no idea. Poor Merlin. I thought he had enough work to do during the day.’

 

‘ _Gods yes Arthur just bloody move_!...nnngh...ARTHUR!..Aaaarggh!’

 

And then it was silent from what the guards could hear. 

 

They wondered if Merlin had to work so hard that he fainted.

 

 

‘Well, if you want all the guards out there to hear you again...’ said Arthur with what was half sneer, half affection.

‘...As if...that’s..my fault...you...prat...’Merlin panted, his brows kitted as he felt Arthur testing the waters, the soft skin around his cleft adjusting to the uncomfortable feeling of a finger, however gentle, inside him.

 

‘Take it slow, then. We have a lifetime ahead of us.’ The unexpected tenderness in Arthur voice actually made him relax, as a second finger slid in. Merlin let out a soft little moan and bit his lips, his breathing becoming shorter and faster. 

 

Arthur’s lips fell onto his, a chaste little peck for a moment, before he deepened the kiss with firm gentleness, taking in the breathy sounds from Merlin’s lips. He left little nips and nuzzles, sucking on the corner of his mouth. Soon Merlin was lost in the kiss and chased Arthur’s lips with fervent passion, when Arthur slid in a third finger and pressed.

 

Merlin jerked and cried out in pleasure as Arthur hit something that made him see stars.

 

‘Arthur...’ he began, when Arthur pressed again against that spot. He moaned again as sparks of pleasure went down his spine, his mind gone blank. The only remaining thought was that he wanted more. He wanted Arthur.

 

‘Arthur...’his voice came in short gasps as Arthur pulled out his fingers and pressed them back in, the pleasure building yet not enough. Flashes of memory rushed into his mind. Battles and fights. All the rough tasks they had faced. Somehow this felt like another task of their own...he was at Arthur’s side, truly as himself, waiting for Arthur to take him as his own. It felt as if he had been waiting for this all his life.

 

He didn’t realize he had said that out loud until Arthur smirked, sounding as if he were still the royal prat instead of being so aroused by Merlin’s wanton sounds that he was straining himself against tackling Merlin down right then. 

 

‘So you are desperate for me.’ Arthur pressed a little harder and stretched his fingers, causing a loud groan from the bottom of Merlin’s lungs. 

 

‘I’m...not...you prat _..nnngh_...’

 

‘That means yes.’ Arthur tried to smirk properly and failed because he was really smiling like hopeless lovesick young boy. ‘Good because I’m desperate for you, too.’

 

One more kiss and Merlin gave up all his reservedness. This was his love about to take him fully as his own. He was going to belong to Arthur, once and for all. No foreign princesses between them any more. No misunderstandings. This was...them.

 

‘Arthur, I need you...inside me... _right now_.’ 

 

This was more than invitation.

 

When Arthur first slid in there was a low burning pain mixed with the ache of too much love in his heart. He yelped a little and Arthur stilled, afraid to hurt him.

 

‘No. Please.Go on.’ Merlin shook his head and tried his best to relax. Arthur pulled back and made a gentle thrust, shallow but happening to touch that spot, and Merlin grunted his pleasure as pleasure began to overtake the pain.

 

Arthur thrust again, this time deeper and harder, and Merlin gasped and moaned. ‘Gods, Arthur...’ Arthur locked his arms around Merlin’s chest and started thrusting in earnest, each time firm, deep, tender, dragging against that spot that always undid him. Waves of pleasure hit him and dazzled him. It was almost too much. Each thrust pushed him to a new high of pleasure, just as he thought this must be the uttermost bliss. The orgasm building slowly yet steadily nearly made him wild, and when Arthur thrust faster, he was lost.

 

Broken cries burst from his lips. ‘Arthur....it’s...it’s...too much...Arthur...nnngh..too much...’ he moaned in blankness against the new tide of pleasure as Arthur pulled out completely and thrust in hard and deep. To his own dismay, Arthur stopped and stilled.

 

Really, after all these years, he ought to have remembered what a gigantic prat Arthur could be sometimes, even when they were the middle of...this. And only Arthur, the most disciplined of all the knights of Camelot, could restrain himself like his for the sake of sheer smirk.

 

‘Arthur!’ Merlin rolled his hips in tiny circles, trying to get Arthur back to the addictive thrusts, his voice breathy with open need and want.

 

‘I thought you said it was too much.’ Arthur’s voice was sarcastic, though he was really tempted to press Merlin against the nearest bedpost and feel every possible sound he could get out of Merlin.

 

Merlin desperately tried to do himself on Arthur, and finally begged as Arthur thrust fervently again, hitting that spot almost every time. The moans and stuttering cries became screams. The guards must have heard them all. But really, he couldn’t bring himself to caring about that when Arthur was making him feel like _this_.

 

Bliss. Bliss. Bliss. It was all he could think of , as he felt Arthur spent inside him. A second later, the impact of orgasm hit him and he spent also, Arthur stroking him with soothing kisses on the back through the aftershocks.

 

‘You are mine now,’ he whispered against Merlin’s ear. ‘And I’m yours.’

 

‘Yes, Arthur.’ he smiled, before he fell asleep in Arthur’s arms.


End file.
